What if
by taytay1410
Summary: A series of one-shots about Twilight. Some canon some not. Basically just the first chapter of stories i've thought up. Review if you like them and i'll make a full story out of them. Rated T for now but may change.
1. Chapter 1

**What if it was Jasper that Bella fell in love with at Forks High? How would Twilight have progressed if Jasper lost control? Or is he immune to her scent? What if the Cullen's had more or different powers? People usually only think about the logical but what if it was completely illogical? And what has Bella been hiding all this time? Bella is OCC.**

What if?

Chapter 1

Has anyone ever told you that moving houses sucks? Has anyone ever told you that moving states sucks? Has anyone ever told you that moving countries sucks?

Well now they have. All three of the above suck majorly.

I'm currently sitting on the aeroplane on my way to Forks, Washington. I did live in Australia but my mother sent me off to live with my father, Charlie.

I've got a kid behind me, kicking my seat and some fat guy next to me, practically drooling on me.

Thankfully we're just about to land, so I can get away from these freaks and start my new life. Away from all the trouble that was in Australia. Don't worry if you're confused, you'll find out eventually.

I basically kissed the ground when I hopped off the plane. I hated flying but I loved getting there.

After half an hour of trying to find my luggage—strange considering it's fluorescent pink—I walked to the entrance where I'd agreed to meet Ch-dad.

"Bells!" Came a cry as I reached the door. Two arms wrapped around my torso and I saw my dad.

"Dad," I replied. As much as I despised moving, I had missed my dad more then anything. I only got to see him once a year or sometimes even once every two years.

As we drove back to Forks in Charlie's police cruiser, the conversation was basically silent.

When we reached the house I stumbled on the doorstep but made it inside safely. Charlie helped me up to my room but left me in peace.

I didn't even go back downstairs before crashing in my bed. The sound of rain and hail that was unavoidable in Forks kept me up most of the night but I did get a few hours.

When my alarm went off I quickly slipped on my black flats—I'll trip over even in flats but I won't have as far to go if I were in heels—my black skinny leg jeans and a pink t-shirt. I grabbed my jacket that I knew I would need in Forks, and jogged downstairs.

Although I was taking care on the stairs, I still managed to land on my butt at the bottom. Giggling quietly to myself I jumped up and went into the kitchen. I took a breakfast bar from the top cupboard and headed outside.

Charlie had bought me a truck for the time I stay here. It was a rusty red and really old, but loved it.

Finding the school wasn't hard even though I've never been there-it was off the highway like everything else.

I noticed that most of the spaces were filled up and took a spot next to a silver Volvo. That looked to be the most expensive car there, all the others were older like mine. As I regretfully stepped out of my nice and dry cab I received a few glances and stares.

I walked as fast as I could without tripping but as I approached the only step into the main office, my foot caught. I stumbled forward but something cold and hard caught me around the waist and steadied me.

I turned around to thank my saviour but found there was nobody there. I definitely didn't imagine the arms that caught me so I was curious as to why they'd run away so quickly.

Shrugging I turned and walked through the door into the warm reception area. There was a small pixie-like girl talking to the receptionist, so I kindly waited my turn.

"My brother needs to be moved from second period English to another class. Any other class." She said to the woman.

"I'm sorry Miss Cullen, there are no spots open for his career path. If Mr Cullen has a problem with anything in that class I'd advise him to talk to Mr Falcomn. If any spots open up I'll let you know. Have a good day Miss Cullen." The lady dismissed the pixie that I assumed to be Miss Cullen.

She turned around and glared at me. Disgruntled, I moved towards the desk and cleared my throat. The lady looked up at me.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm supposed to be starting here today."

"Yes dear, of course. Here is your schedule and a slip for your teachers to sign. Bring it back here at the end of the day." She handed me two slips of paper.

"Thankyou..." I trailed off, looking for her name.

"Mrs Cope dear. Have a great day Miss Swan." She dismissed me and started typing on her computer. At that precise moment I wished I could read minds, to see what gossip had been spread about me.

I left the office and started walking towards where I hoped would be my locker. My locker number was 141 and on the back of my timetable was a map. I entered building three and spotted my locker right away. It was the locker closest to the door I had just entered through.

I opened my locker slowly and with care before going off to Math AC (Advanced Course).

When I walked into the room every seat except for one was filled. A big burly guy with curly brown hair sat watching me carefully with golden eyes. I blushed which caused me to lose focus which caused me to trip right in front of everyone. I blushed deeper and I gave my attention to the teacher and asked him quietly to sign my slip.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr Hawksburn—according to his nametag—asked me.

I groaned but said a few words, "I'm Bella, I moved here from Australia and I'm shy." Well okay, more then a few but still.

"Go have a seat beside..." He scanned the room, "Mr Cullen." I forced a smiled and went to sit beside this Mr Cullen.

As soon as I sat down everyone started talking. I noticed my tablemate still watching me intently. I smiled shyly at him and my blush flared up again.

"I'm Emmett McCarty Cullen." He introduced himself.

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella." I held my hand out for him to take. I shivered slightly as he did, his hand was so cold.

"Your blush is pretty." He complemented. My blush got darker as I looked away. I noticed there were questions written up on the board. I immediately got out my pen and paper and started writing them down quickly.

"What are you doing?" The smooth voice of Emmett asked.

"The problems," I answered with a confused glance at him. He had a smirk on his face.

"Those are homework, Gary lets us do whatever we want in class as long as we do the problems as homework." He explained with a full blown grin.

"Oh." I lamely replied. I think I actually like this class.

Emmett laughed loudly but wrote the problems from the board down. I did the same but noticed a mistake.

While Mr Hawksburn was scanning the classroom I put my hand up.

"Yes Bella?" He asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I believe to get the answer to the last problem you need to distribute in the brackets. To get the answer the one at the end must be a two in order for it to be a full number." I corrected sheepishly.

He looked at the board and smiled, "Great work Bella, I hadn't noticed that." He corrected the board.

"Nice." Emmett complemented.

"Thanks, I did EAC last year, so I've done all this work." I explained as I finished writing the completed the last problem.

"EAC?" He questioned.

"Extra Advanced Course. I did this work start of last year. I did next years' work last year too." I elaborated. Understanding flooded his face.

"You'll give me a run for my money in this class then." He smiled as he put away his stuff. The bell rang and I shot off to my next class. Emmett basically got up and ran away. I hoped everyone here is that nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright, some people may or may not be disappointed with this decision but I have decided to make What If a series of one shots. They'll all have a summary at the top of the page and with enough convincing I may continue some in full stories. If anyone has any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try to do them justice.

I'm also looking for a beta so anyone that's willing to help, just let me know.

I'm not going pretend like I don't like reviews and I wasn't disappointed that I only got two but that's life. You don't have to review but if you want me to continue the one shot to make it a story you'll have to let me know.

**What would happen if Bella already knew what the Cullen's were that day in the cafeteria? Edward could read her mind, Alice could see her and Jasper could 'feel' her. Would Bella have kept to herself or will they find out she knows and live happily every after? Not many people get happily ever afters, will the Cullen's and Bella? Canon pairings, or are they?**

**Jasper's point of view...**

Resisting that burn in my throat doesn't get any easier. Although I'm not desperate to go hunting it's a precaution I must take. Alice knows something will happen and is blocking her thoughts from Edward.

It's not hard to tell if someone is blocking their thoughts, Edward gets really agitated and annoyed. I let part of my mind wander as the other part focused on my prey. Within a couple of hours I'd had my fill and returned to the house.

I realised my siblings were getting ready to leave for school—Alice taking her Porsche and Edward taking his Volvo with Emmett and Rosalie. I raced and got changed before grabbing my books—merely props, there wasn't anything in them I didn't know—and opted to ride with Alice rather then Edward and the lovebirds.

"Today." Was the only thing said by Alice on the way to school. I didn't bother replying since her feelings were telling me not to. Nerves, happiness, trust, love, reassurance and doubt, all there for me to feel. She pushed the reassurance out for me to feel the full effects of it. It worked so I sent out a wave of calm and happiness to get her bouncing like normal.

As soon as I stepped foot out of the car I was hit with the most tempting, mouth-watering scent I'd ever smelt on a human. I felt lust and bloodlust coming off Alice who was now standing on my right and the same from Edward who stood on my left. Knowing I was tuning in on his feeling range by my thoughts, he let me feel the entire extent of his caution and regret.

"It's gotta be the new girl." Alice murmured with worry.

Emmett who was standing with Rose behind us spoke up, "It's strong but not overly mouth-watering."

"It just causes me to tingle." Rose agreed. Tingle my ass, I was completely burning. It was agony despite feeding half an hour ago.

Edward snorted, I guessed it was one of our thoughts. All of a sudden Edward stiffened beside me and turned his gaze towards Alice. Her eyes were glazed over, meaning she was in a vision.

I saw her return to normal and look at Edward. Emmett and Rose missed the encounter since they were too busy making out. Did it really only make their throats tingle?

"Yes, it's alluring to them but not to the extent of us. Let's get to class and worry about her later." He headed towards our first class. Edward, Alice and I were playing the role of juniors while Rose and Emmett took the senior position.

It wasn't until we reached our class that I noticed we'd been tracking the scent. Edward stiffened at my observation and allowed me to enter the class after Alice. I noticed the scent was amazingly strong in here, then I noticed her. I turned out of the classroom followed my Alice and Edward. I ran to the forest.

**Bella's point of view...**

I entered the cafeteria alone. I took notice of the tables and the people sitting at them. As I reached the last table, located in the corner I gasped.

5 extraordinary 'humans' sat there. They managed to hear my gasp and turned towards me. The blonde male, the bronze-brown male and the black female all stiffened. I saw their eyes and nearly fainted. Golden eyes watched me carefully as I made my way to where Angela sat.

Hoping they had no powers, but having no way to be sure I placed my shield up easily and sat at Angela's table. Knowing what was coming I didn't bother starting up a conversation, instead I extended my hearing towards their table.

"She nearly fainted," The bronze hair said quietly. The could whisper quieter then humans and yet I could hear them.

"She was in shock," The blonde male added. Duh, of course I was.

"Her scent is like nothing I've ever smelt before." The black hair female added.

"Alice," The blonde female turned to the small petite black haired female, "even you can see she is an insignificant human who doesn't deserve your worry or attention."

She then turned to the bronze haired male, "Edward, is she any danger to us?"

"She somehow managed to shut off her mind from me, I could hear her but now..." Edward I presumed trailed off.

The blonde female turned to the blonde male, "Jasper, can you feel her?"

"Rosalie, my answer is the same as Edwards, I could but can't now." The one presumably Jasper answered the blonde female—Rosalie.

Rosalie glared and growled but a mutter from me silenced her.

"Do you really think I'm some insignificant human?"


	3. Chapter 3

**What if Bella wasn't human? The Cullen's are vampire's but Bella is something more... Bella lives on the pain and fear of others like the Cullen's live on animal blood. Will they understand her? Or what if they try to kill her?**

What If?

Chapter 3

"Come on! Why can't we go tonight? Alice said the grizzles will be better tonight!" Emmett whined as we sat at our table in the cafeteria.

"Emmett! Alice also saw that something'll happen today or tomorrow." Jasper reminded him.

"Hon, would you like to go hunting with me tonight? We can go on the family trip tomorrow night but get a bear tonight as well." I asked sweetly from beside him.

"Aww, Rosie, sometimes I think you're the mind reader." He cooed as he leant in for a kiss. I kissed him back happily but pulled away as I heard footsteps approaching our table. What stupid human would approach our table?

Apparently not a human at all. A stunning brunette(who was entirely too stunning to be human) approached us with confidence. She was projecting it like Jasper would. I growled as she got closer, my family growling in amalgamation.

She sat down wholly to fast between Alice and Jasper, who looked utterly at peace.

"Hell-o vampires." She smiled in a sing-song voice.

"What the hell?" I burst out with quietly.

"I don't think that's any way to treat a guest Rosalie." She chided me lightly. Fear started racing through my body. How the hell does she know my name? I repeated my thoughts aloud.

"I know all your names. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and of course, Alice." Her eyes sparkled as she said Alice's name. Alice visibly gulped.

"What are you doing Bella?" Alice hissed at her. Can you hear her thoughts? I asked Edward in my mind. That damn mind reader, although it can come in handy sometimes. Edward shook his head.

"Hanging out like old times Alice." She replied with glee.

"But how? You died when I did!" Alice kept her voice at a hiss so no humans would overhear.

"But how? You died when I did!" The brunette mocked Alice. "You're a damn vampire for crying out loud! He tried to get me too, but my blood repulsed him enough that not enough of his venom got into me. That is a story for another time."

"Isabella! Shut up!" Alice snarled. Go Alice!

"No." Isabella smiled, "Jasper, can you quit messing with my emotions?"

Fear started radiating from Jasper, affecting us all.

"Jasper, please? She lives off fear. She's immortal, the only way to stop her feeding off fear is to change her. She's evil, but she'll go back to her old self- only in vampire form. Her blood is repulsive to taste. Only someone who falls in love with her would have the strength to put enough venom in her system." Alice rolled off quickly. Her voice wavered when she approached the evil part.

"Alice... if she's evil, what's she doing here? Shouldn't we tell the Volturi?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"No!" Alice and Isabella growled at the same time.

"Bella isn't to be harmed or spoke about except amongst ourselves, Carlisle and Esme. She is now the only connection to my human life." Alice whispered. Bella hugged her gently to her side.

"If that's what Alice wants, I'll stick by it." Em muttered.

"Thanks Em." Alice mumbled in reply as she turned into Bella's shoulder.

"I'm with Emmett." I grumbled but followed my mate's decision. Alice simply nodded.

"Class is about to start Alice, are you alright to go?" Jasper asked tentatively.

"She'll be fine. Come on Alice." Bella pulled Alice from her seat and linked arms with her. I felt a burst of jealousy. I was Alice's sister and best friend, not that evil thing.

"She said she'll make it up to you later." Edward assured me as he too got up and walked away.

"Come on babe, let's go." Emmett pulled me up and entwined our fingers together.

"Alice, what the hell?" I yelled as she walked through the door. It was dawn and we were due at school soon.

"Rosalie, that's no way to speak to your sister." Esme chastised.

"What? It's what everyone's thinking. Right Edward?" I defended myself.

"Right Rosalie." Edward replied with a chuckle.

Esme shook her head as directed her attention to Alice. "Alice honey? Your siblings tell me you have a new friend?"

"Yes Esme. Her name is Bella, I knew her from when I was human." Alice replied shortly.

"So much for making it up to me." I grumbled quietly even though they could all hear. I ran out the back glass door and into the forest.

How dare she? First she ditches us at lunch then she misses the shopping trip we had planned. And now, she doesn't get home until dawn, in which is now where near enough time to 'make it up to me'.

An hour and a half later I ran back to the house to get ready for school. I dressed in an outfit I knew Alice despised, just to annoy her and left my hair in a simple ponytail.

"Rose, don't." Edward warned as I started coming down the stairs. You know how I said that mind reading thing got annoying? Well take now as example.

"No Edward, you don't. This isn't Alice. My sister," I spat the word, "Would never say she'd do something then not end up doing it. My sister would never ditch me to hang out with someone she hadn't even introduced to her family. Not if my sister was my friend." By then I'd turned to face Alice.

"Rose," She started.

"Don't you dare call me that. My friends and family call me that. I don't consider you either at the minute. No explanation, no nothing. You didn't even apologise for not turning up on the shopping trip that you so desperately 'needed'." With that I stormed out of the house and to my car.

I was aware of Emmett following me but I ignored him. I needed space and time to cool down. I jumped in my car and sped out of the driveway before Emmett knew what happened.

"I love you. I just need space." I called as I saw his hurt face. His face brightened a little as I saw Jasper approach him. "Help him."

"Don't leave us sister. Por favor hermana, ten cuidado." Jasper replied. Please sister, be careful. The words, with the exception of sister changed to brother are the words I tell him every time he gets stressed and leaves for a while.

"Sí hermano. No estés triste." Yes brother. Don't be sad. Simple reply, one we've relayed plenty of times. I drove away quickly.

Besides Emmett, I was closest to Jasper. We know each other better than we know ourselves. We worry too much about each other and besides my relationship with Emmett, anyone would think we were together. I would actually consider it if I'd never met Emmett but I doubt it would've worked out.

Alice was next. I thought of her as a sister. When she and Jasper arrived I was a little put out by her. She's a vampire psychic for crying out loud! She knew everything about me, how could we not become friends? Her and an occasional family member—Abbie—fool around a bit when she visits but it's nothing serious.

Next is most definitely Esme. She's my mother in this life and we all love her dearly. She 'cares' for us and is our mother in every way except for blood and venom.

Carlisle would be next on my list. He's our father in every way that counts. He's technically more our father then Esme is our mother. He changed Esme, Edward, Emmett, Abbie and I. His venom flowed through us to make the change, bonding us to his forever.

Edward had always been last on my list. He thinks he is such a no-it-all because of his mindreading. He thinks he's King Crap because of it. He knows all our stories whether we tell him or not and he is the 'eldest child' in vampire years. This is apart from Jasper of course.

My family is my family and one little stunning brunette that feeds on pain and fear will not break that up.

After driving around for hours I made the decision to go home. I called Jasper.

"Soy yo." I say when he picks up the phone. It's me.

"¿Cómo estás?" How are you? Whenever we want our conversation to be private we speak in Spanish. Everyone knows it but it gives us the illusion of privacy.

"Bien. ¿Cómo te va?" Fine. How are things?

"Lo peor." The worst.

"¿De verdad? Lo siento en el alma." Really? I am really really sorry.

"Sí, lo sé. Volver?" Yes, I know. Come home?

"Sí. Mí casa."


	4. Chapter 4

**What if when Edward decided to leave Bella in New Moon, the family didn't join him? Alice and Jasper break up because of their disagreement of whether leaving is right or wrong. What if Carlisle was forced to change Bella under extreme circumstances? Would Bella agree? Or would she die?**

What If?

Chapter 4

"We're leaving." Edward walked through the front door and approached us all in the middle of the room.

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked slowly. None of us want to move, we like it here.

"We're leaving, moving, escaping, whatever you want to call it. We're doing it, tonight." Edward replied firmly.

"Why did you leave her?" I asked aloud. I started sobbing a little.

"She's not supposed to be in our world. She's human and we're monsters." Edward said.

"How dare you try to decide for her? If she wants to be in my life, I'm certainly not going to leave. I want her in my life too. We all do." I growled. We can't leave her. She's my sister and best friend.

"Do you want Jasper to slip and try to kill her again?" Edward asked rhetorically.

"We was dealing with the thirst of everyone in the room and you know it. Yours especially. He couldn't stop himself." I snarled.

"Alice, you're right. I couldn't stop myself and that's what he's worried about. Everyone's thirst combined is too harsh for me to control. I vote to go." Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder gently.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I don't want her to become one of us or get hurt. I want to leave but I don't." No answer from Rosalie, just great.

"Emmett?" Carlisle continued with a frown.

"I can't leave my little sister." Was all he said. If I wasn't under so much stress I would've smiled.

"Esme?"

"She's my daughter and Edward's my son. I won't lose either of them." Esme was close to sobbing.

"Alice?" Carlisle needed to clear up what my answer was.

"Hell no. I'll stay even if no-one else does." Carlisle smiled minutely.

"I figured that much. That's two with three remainder. I need to do what's best for the whole family including Bella. Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I looked into Bella's future at the present time. If we stayed, she wants to be adopted to us because... I gasped loudly.

"Charlie gets drained my Victoria and Laurent. Bella can be left alone to fend for herself but she wants to get adopted. She wants to become a Cullen or Hale."

"What about Renée?" Esme asked quietly.

"She doesn't want to go to Florida from what I can see. If we stay she'll become a Cullen or Hale. If we go, Victoria and Laurent will most likely kill her too." I replied quickly. I didn't like the idea of her being hurt to killed.

"What if only you stay?" Edward sneered.

"I'm 18 as well. We would move in together and I'd look after her." I replied smugly. Edwards smile dropped as he heard everyone's thoughts.

"I'm going. Anyone that wishes to join me may but I'm leaving in half an hour. Be ready." Edward ran up the stairs.

I hate you. I thought to him. I saw in a vision that he'd say it back. He didn't actually say it aloud because once he saw my vision he decided not to.

"Alice, she means a lot to you and I can't hurt her. I'm leaving with Edward." Jasper said to me.

"I realise this Jasper. Get the hell out of my sight before I stop you from going." I all but screamed at him. He looked guilty and I realised I'd just broken up with him.

"I lo..." He started.

"Don't." I snarled. "If you did you wouldn't be leaving. Go! I need to find Bella."

I moved to sit on the couch to concentrate. I tried to find out where Edward had left Bella...

"BINGO!" I shouted as I stood up and ran out the front door. I kept running until I found her.

"Bella...?" I asked slowly and hesitantly.

"Alice!" She all but screamed as she ran to hug me. I lifted her off her feet and span her around at human speed. I was careful not to squeeze her too tight.

"Edward said that everyone had left already. He said you didn't love me anymore and that I wasn't good enough for him." Bella blubbered into my hard shoulder.

"We love you Bella. None of us had heard about this until now. He managed to keep changing his mind to keep it from me." I hugged her a little tighter.

"Can I come with you? I don't want to face Charlie right now." She pulled back from me so I could see her tears.

"Of course Bella. You'll have to call him though." I placed her back down easily and grabbed out my phone.

"Please?" Bella whimpered. I smiled at her. She didn't want to make the call, she wanted me to do it. I dialled the Forks Police Station.

"Chief Swan." He answered gruffly.

"Hi Charlie, it's Alice."

"Hi Alice. How are you going kiddo?" He was happy now.

"Would it be alright if Bella were to come to my place for the night? Edward broke up with her and she wants some girl time."

"He did what?" Charlie cried.

"He broke up with her. He's transferring to a school in Alaska. He doesn't like Forks and one of his biological family he's met all of once died yesterday." I was making this up as I go along. I couldn't exactly tell him that we were all vampires and Edward wanted the whole family to leave because my ex-husband tried to kill her at her birthday party now could I?

"As long as Edward won't be there it's fine Alice." Charlie sounded strained.

"Thankyou Charlie. I'll bring her back tomorrow in time for dinner." I hung up. He had nothing else to say. I pocketed my phone and looked towards Bella.

"May I?" I held my arms out so I could carry her home.

"Of course." She said happily. I guess she would be happy, even though the 'love of her life' dumped her because he's a vampire. I picked her up easily before whispering in her ear.

"Don't look Isabella." I whispered to her. She shivered as my breathe found her ear but dug her face into my shoulder anyway. I ran home at a slow pace—for me at least—and slowed down to a walk as we got closer to the house.

"Would you like to walk into the house? Or just for me to carry you?" I asked in my normal voice to her as I slowed.

"Carry me please?" She almost begged.

"Of course Isabella." I replied and a sped up a little. I ran straight up to our houses' only spare room. I'd decorated it in case a different future had occurred. It's got sky blue walls and a white ceiling with the skirting boards a few shades darker than the walls.

The white bed frame was covered by a blue bedspread and cushions. The curtains were white like the bed sheets. There was a desk in the corner with a pink laptop resting on it and a bookshelf against the wall near it. There was a big walk-in-wardrobe (my work of course) filled with clothes that Bella would like. There was a couch facing the small fireplace, which was placed next to the connected bathroom. There was a rocking chair that was exactly the same as the one she had at her house. I placed her on the bed.

She looked around and gasped. "This is my room isn't it?"

"It certainly is Isabella. I saw you about a year ago when you were sketching it. I tried to match it as much as I could." I explained with a chuckle. She just sat there with her mouth wide open.

"Why though? Why is it here and why have I never seen it?"

"I was prepared for several different futures. The door blends in perfectly with the clear wall next to my room. It's also soundproof, even to vampires." I explained. She patted the bed next to her as a hint to sit down. I shut the door at human speed and continued at that pace until I sat on the bed.

"Alice, is HE here?" She didn't say his name.

"No. We voted as a family on whether we should leave or not. HE and Jasper voted yes while Emmett and I voted no. Esme nor Carlisle voted because they love you both and same with Rosalie. She doesn't want to see you hurt if we leave but she doesn't want you to change because you still have a life ahead of you. HE and Jasper left."

"Jasper left?" She cried. "He left you?"

"I knew as soon as HE came in the house that Jasper was going with him. I'm the one that broke up with him though." I wasn't going to sob, I wasn't going to sob. God damn it, I'm going to sob.

"Don't cry Alice, please? We've got each other, and I'm sure you don't see that stopping any time soon." Bella wrapped her arms around my small shoulders and hugged me.

"I don't. I see you going though a tough time within the next week but I'll be there with you." I smiled as I stopped dry crying.

"It'll be alright. You're my best friend and sister." Bella giggled.

"What?" For once I had no idea what she was laughing about.

"You know how Victoria's going to drain Charlie? Laurent is going to drain Renée too."Her voice became serious.

"How do you know about that?" I gasped. How the hell does she know about my vision?

"I've just got this danger feeling whenever I'm at home. I'm guessing you saw Charlie and Renée die too." She smiled feebly.

"You'll make an amazing vampire some day Isabella." I muttered. It was at vampire speed and extra low so she had no chance at catching it.

"Why do you keep calling me Isabella?" She asked. Totally random but whatever.

"Would you rather me call you Bella?" I shot back. She winced. "I didn't think so."

"Can't you make up a nickname or something? Instead of just Isabella?" She whined. Then she blushed slightly.

"I'll think about it Isa." I replied simply with a huge grin. She loves it.

She grinned back, "It's just you that can call me that. Everyone else can call me Bella."

"Good to know." I hugged her tightly.

"Human here." She teased joyfully.

"We'll see about that soon Isa. If you still want to change that is..." I dropped my voice to vampire low for the last part of the sentence.

"Of course I do silly Ali." She looked shocked at the question.

"Come with me." I stood up and pulled her into my arms before racing to Carlisle's office and knocking.

"Come in Alice and Bella." He said at human speed and volume.

I walked in with Isa still in my arms and sat her down on the couch beside me.

"What's the problem girls?" Carlisle asked politely, gazing at us.

"Bella seems to be able to hear vampire speed and volume speaking." I clarified in said volume and speed.

"Is that true Bella?" Carlisle asked her at the same volume and speed as I.

"I'm guessing so." Isa replied quietly, not unlike a vampire.

"What about speed and such?" I asked normally.

"Such referring to strength and senses? And reaction to blood of course." Carlisle clarified. I nodded. "Bella, are you able to read this?"

Carlisle wrote minuscule writing on a piece of paper and moved as far away from us as possible in this room. Isa smiled.

"It says ." She giggled softly.

"Very good. Now watch carefully and see if you can see me move and determine where I'll end up." Carlisle moved at vampire speed to the door of his study and back behind his desk. Isa watched his every movement.

My eyes fogged up as a vision hit me.


	5. Chapter 5

**What if Bella wasn't just some strange human that turned up in Forks that day? What if Jasper was her sire from his times with Maria? What if Bella had watched him and followed him from afar since he left Maria? What if Bella's existence relied on one factor? Jasper recognising her.**

What If?

Chapter 5

I was getting close. I could smell his sweet woody-musk scent as I approached the boundaries of Forks. I'd always made sure to change direction so that nobody with powers could possibly trace where I was headed.

I stopped running abruptly as I smelt more scents, mingled with his. All were unrecognisable, meaning I had never met any of them.

The reason I'd always followed the Major was because he was always the most controlled from Maria's clan. He created and trained me. He saw something different in me that Maria passed off.

Flashback

"Maria, Isabella had something inside her, something different to all the other newborns. Something that makes her deadly in a fight." The Major told her one night.

"She was your first made Major. You'll always believe the best in her, it's normal." She growled sweetly.

"This is more then some weird vampire sire and child thing. She could have a power Maria, and a strong one at that. In the aftermath of a fight, even when I'm down and covered by 10 others, she can manage to find me. When we're training, it's like she knows what I want the group to do and how to do it perfectly before I even open my mouth. She's the most civil, strong, fast and perfect-newborn or otherwise- vampire I've ever seen." He was pleading with her to keep me.

We all knew how it worked around here. After your first year, you were destroyed by one of the older vampires. After your first year, your strength and speed start to wear down. You were no longer useful.

"Jasper, you can't just expect me to keep her just because you're her sire." Maria scoffed.

"That's actually what I was hoping for Maria. She's my first and only remaining child Maria. Please, I'll push her extra hard to become like us. Any trouble she causes will be on my head." He promised.

"If you're willing to vouch for her then so be it. I'll hold you to it. You're dismissed Major." Maria allowed. I almost jumped for joy before making myself scarce before the Major came past.

End Flashback

Ever since he left with Peter and Charlotte I've trailed him. Our disappearances didn't go unnoticed by Maria, especially when Jasper went back and destroyed her. Now all I need to hope is the Major hasn't forgotten me.

I continued searching for his freshest trail, ending up at Forks High School. Maybe he is as in control of his thirst as I. Maybe, like I have heard from nomads, he has in fact gone vegetarian. I rarely hunted on humans, even as a newborn and I only hunted animals now.

Whenever I wandered into human towns, like this one, I made sure to wear contact lenses, blue, like my human eyes, so I didn't freak out the humans with my golden eyes.

I waited in the outskirts of the forest, but not before running through the campus to spread my scent. Hopefully to catch the Majors' eye.

I waited for a few hours until the last bell rang. I made my way to where I could be seen by vampire eyes as I saw him emerge with two females and two males close by. All four of which were vampires. It seems the Major has got a family.

I saw him stiffen as he crossed my scent a few times, followed by his family also smelling me. They all knew the scent was vampire, now all I needed was for him to trace the scent and for his eyes to glance over here.

I saw the youngest looking male glance in my direction and saw his lips move discreetly. The Majors' eyes looked over to where I was quickly and nodded. From this distance I couldn't hear what they were saying so I just watched.

A wave of patience hit me from the Major as they walked to the car park. He wanted me to wait. I did, only for about 5 minutes before I heard rustling coming towards me from behind. I delved into deeper forest before spinning to watch them enter.

I wanted to speak first.

"Rosalie, she wants to speak." The youngest male said quietly.

I nodded silently at him, "My name is Bella. I do not wish to harm any of you in any way nor any humans in this town."

"How do you know Jasper?" The youngest male asked cautiously. I winced at hearing him say the Majors' name used so casually.

"I know the Major from time spent at Maria's clan." I answered quietly but respectfully.

"Why are you here?" The Major asked kindly. Strange to not hear him in control mode, but it's obvious he's changed in the years since Maria.

"I dislike being alone Major. You were always the most controlled in the clan so I've tracked you for years Major." I answered quickly. I didn't need to get into too much detail it the present time did I?

"But why me? Peter and Charlotte are still around. I'm sure they'd welcome you with open arms." He replied. I took a deep and unnecessary breath to prolong me speaking.

"I helped you fight against Maria when you returned." Was all I said. I couldn't tell him outright who I was, otherwise he'd be forced to remember me. I didn't want to make him remember, I wanted it to be because he does remember me. Not just me sparking him memories.

"She wants you to remember her of your own free will, she doesn't want to say too much and spark your memories." The youngest one spoke. I frowned. He must be a mind-reader, I placed up my shield so he couldn't read me. Now it was his turn to frown.

"She's a shield Edward." The small pixie looking female told him. So the youngest male was Edward...

"Thankyou, Alice." He sneered her name.

"Shut it guys." The Major told them sharply before turning to me again. "I understand your wants but could you please assist me with a few small details?"

What was something small I could tell him? Too detailed and he'd figure it out straight away, but too vague and he wouldn't have a clue. I scrunched up my nose slightly as I was thinking –human habits die hard- and I heard a gasp.

"Isabella?"

"Major?" I replied respectfully.

"Isabella Swan?" He couldn't believe it. I forced myself to remain impassive.

"That was my name. Before I was changed Major." I wasn't going to give him an exact answer. His face dawned slightly with realisation. Such a small spark that I don't think anyone realised.

"Isebelle Whitlock?" He made sure to pronounce my first name correctly.

"Yes, Major Whitlock?" I allowed myself a small smile at my not-so-often used full name.

"Why did you introduce yourself as Bella? I mean if your name is Isabelle, shouldn't your nickname be Belle?" The blonde female asked with a sneer.

"Her name is Is-E-belle, Rosalie." The Major's words were laced with warning.

"Why did she follow you Jazz? You trained lots of newborns with Maria, so why is this one special?" Alice asked him. It wasn't in distaste or anger, just curiosity. But I nearly growled at the use of his nickname of 'Jazz'. The Major walked over to stand next to me.

"Quick question first Isebelle, why did you introduce yourself as Bella?" He asked.

"I took Bella up because most humans I can across couldn't comprehend Isebelle. They thought it was weird." I chuckled softly as I wrinkled my nose again slightly. The Major chuckled with me.

"Now Isebelle, this is my family. My brothers, Edward- the annoying one and Emmett- the stupid one. This is my sister, Rosalie, she's the ...umm... she's just Rosalie. This little pixie one here, she's my mate, Alice." He chuckled throughout his talk as he put his arm around my shoulders. I froze at the mate comment.

The Major continued, "Family, this is Isebelle Whitlock, she's my first child." Silence followed his statement. That was until Rosalie broke it.

"You have a child?" She laughed.

"I changed her and trained her. She has a few powers, which probably multiplied over the years and is extremely defensive." The Major defended.

"Venom is more powerful then blood." I spoke quietly, mostly to myself.

Emmett said something, but I wasn't listening, I was too caught up in my memories. I felt someone approaching me. I suddenly looked up to see Emmett approaching. The Major wasn't paying attention and could get hurt. I slipped out from under the Major's arm and sunk into a defensive crouch in front of him and snarled.

Emmett looked startled, as did everyone else in the space. He stopped and slowly backed away. Good, no-one hurts the Major. Even in the fights with other clans, I could feel it when he was hurt and it hurt me.

"Isebelle." The Major said sharply. I span around to face him quickly and stood up from my crouch. I saw his face had pride all over it. "Emmett meant no harm, he was simply coming to introduce himself properly." I span back around to face Emmett. I sped over there quickly to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to alarm you." I apologised sincerely.

"Apology accepted Isabelle. May I give you a hug?" He asked sheepishly. He obviously didn't want me to lash out at him again. I simply nodded before I was pulled into the biggest bear hug ever!

"Emmett," The Major chuckled happily. Emmett put me down and I ran back to my spot next to the Major. He gestured to me, "New girl. No scaring." Emmett just laughed. I smiled genuinely for the first time in years.

"Isebelle? What would you say to meeting your Major's parents?" Rosalie chuckled nicely. She had her hand twined with Emmett's so I guessed they were mated. I looked to the Major who nodded hopefully. He wanted me to meet his parents.

"I'd say, I'd love to meet them." I replied hesitantly.

"Follow me newbie, if you can keep up." Edward challenged.

"Edward, she's older then you." The Major laughed loudly. Edward kept his smile on his face as he sped off into the forest.

"And wiser Major." I called back to him as I raced after Edward.

He was surprisingly fast but I was faster. What he called running, I called jogging.

"You call this running child?" I teased, surprisingly more comfortable.

"Obviously you do too midget." He teased back.

"I would go faster but I don't know the way." I grumbled. I heard the Major chuckle from not far behind.

"You do Isebelle. Follow me." The Major informed me. I smiled and followed the scent he'd made earlier this week. I sped off ahead of Edward until I reached a house. I stopped suddenly at the enormity of it. When everyone caught up, the Major laughed.

"May I escort your child in Jasper?" Edward asked as the Major was about to speak. Jasper looked at me knowingly.

"The Major was about to speak." Was all I said. He smiled while Edward frowned.

"Thankyou Isebelle. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, I'll assist you. You will love Esme and Carlisle, they are the most –shall I say, human- of us all. There is no need to refer to me as the Major if you don't want to." The Major walked in first to the house. Alice gestured for me to enter next so I did.

"Jasper, who is this?" A friendly looking woman asked as we entered the room.

"Esme, this is Isebelle Whitlock, my first and only remaining child. Isebelle, this is my adoptive vampire mother, Esme." The Major introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isebelle." She held her hand out for me to take. I shook it carefully.

"Likewise Esme."

"Isebelle, this is my adoptive vampire father, Carlisle. Carlisle, this is the child I told you about all those years ago. She helped me destroy Maria." The Major introduced me to a handsome blonde. I shook his hand.

"So you're the one who assisted my son on more then one occasion in a fight. Maybe you could help with our training session tonight." Carlisle was simply stating what he knew.

"I'd love to, thankyou." I replied kindly.

"Three minutes Jazz." Alice spoke as she walked out the open back door. Everyone followed her, including me.

"We've caught wind of a group of 25 nomads joining up to try and destroy the most powerful covens in the world. They are due to be arriving within the month, correct Alice?" Carlisle explained to me while Alice nodded. I assumed she had visions of the future or something. "Jasper has been helping us with some newborn tactics as well as some rather difficult sequences. Would you care to help?" I nodded. Carlisle sat on one of the benches lined up against some trees where everyone except the Major and I were sitting.

"Isebelle, Emmett has the most direct attack, like most newborns. Can you demonstrate the best way to deflect them from grabbing you please." The Major gestured for Emmett to stand up and come at me.

Emmett ran straight at me, I stepped to the side and ran behind him and put some distance between us. I placed my hand up to stop Emmett coming at me again.

"If you have enough space to put some distance between you repeatedly, the newborn with get angry and his attacks with become sloppier and less controlled. Another tactic is to trick them, watch carefully." I motioned Emmett to come at me again.

As he reached me, I started running circles around him. He was getting really confused as he tried to grab me. At my at least 30th chance, I pounced on his back and placed my teeth at his neck. He looked shocked and unhappy.

"Rosalie is the fastest attack." The Major supplied as Emmett went to sit down. Rosalie got up and walked to me.

"When dealing with more experienced fighters, the one's who are faster with the attack even out of the newborn stage, can control their anger better. The easiest way to tell if the vampire is a newborn or not is by their first attack. Most newborns will try to wrap their arms around you while experience alters that. Go ahead." I smiled at Rosalie.

She stalked slowly up to me and sunk into a fighting stance. I copied her movements. She struck out with her left arm, which I deflected with my right leg. She tried to strike again, getting faster with each of her movements. I deflected them all before making my move. I kicked her right shoulder and stomach in the same blow. Then I hit her left shoulder with my left hand and ran around her in the same second, squeezing her neck in a headlock. I let her go when I unwrapped my arm. She smiled at me, obviously impressed.

"Edward has his talent to fall back on but with shields it is rendered useless." The Major said.

"Prepare to go down midget." He teased, completely forgetting that I was his opponent.

I struck the side of his stomach and kicked his chest. I placed my teeth at his neck.

"I'm pretty sure you'd be the one that is dead child." I turned around and walked away, knowing full well he would attack again.

He jumped on my back to which I responded with a kick to his groin. He growled and I smiled as I flipped him off me easily and placed my teeth over his neck once again. I jumped away.

"If your opponent knows you aren't down for good and he walks away, don't go after him, especially in a move like that." I informed the rest of the group.

"Do you remember the time with Darcy, Miki and the rest?" The Major asked me as Edward grumbled and went to sit back down.

"The team, sure. Everyone up please." I smiled at my lack of challenge. "We're going to do this last exercise before splitting you up into pairs. Do NOT hold back due to fear to hurting anyone. Things like this can happen in reality, think about the nomad situation. Take note of the techniques used and work together."

"What are we supposed to do Isebelle?" Rosalie asked with one hell of a confused expression plastered on her face.

"First step, circle me." When they didn't move I looked at the Major and channelled my inner Major. "NOW!"

The did as they were told all with hesitant movements.

"You will all attack me as a team. Your objective is to render me useless. The Major will look on and will help me correct you afterwards. To render me useless is to rip my head off. If you feel you need to take limbs off, go right ahead. For all intents and purposes this is a real fight and I am a real threat. Please don't actually rip my head off. If my teeth touch your neck you step back and watch. Close ranks and go." I laughed a boisterous laugh as they closed in.

Esme was immediately on my right so I attacked her first. She wasn't expecting it so she stumbled but regained herself.

"Use different tactics, brute force and/or speed won't work in a situation like this. Use each other and don't underestimate your opponent." The Major called from somewhere outside the circle.

I saw an opening between Emmett and Carlisle. With my speed I slipped between them and jumped on Emmett's back, I pressed the flat part of my teeth on his neck and jumped off him. He stepped back and stood with the Major. Carlisle came at me and I dodged him and jumped over Alice and Rosalie and landed on Esme's back. I pressed my teeth to her neck and jumped off. Edward grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I span out of his grip and ducked under his arm (did I mention I'm only 4"9?) twisting it behind him. Rosalie came from behind me and jumped on my back but didn't have a secure grip. I shook her off and pushed Edward into Alice easily. I started to move faster and put more force into my blows.

"See what I said about underestimating your opponent and working together." The Major said about 5 minutes later when everyone was eliminated.

"One day, all 7 of you may be able to take me down. Trust is the main key in teamwork. If you don't trust each others judgement and skills, you will perish." I laughed.

"Has anyone actually ever taken you down?" Emmett chuckled.

"Yes, but only one person. Major Jasper Whitlock has on numerous occasions, especially as a newborn. He vouched for me to Maria and pushed me harder to become like him, unbeatable to everyone except me." I giggled at the Major's expression.

"500 smackaroons on Belle." Emmett held his hand out of Edward. I extended my shield from my body and pushed it out to cover Alice so Edward couldn't cheat.

"Since she blocked my only method of sure winning..." Edward was interrupted by Alice.

"I see neither winning but it will sure be interesting to watch out of my head." Alice smiled.

"Alice!" Emmett whined as he dropped his hand.

"Would you like to show them?" The Major whispered in my ear.

"Only if you don't use your talent against me again." I replied. Once he made me lethargic and really calm just to end a 3 hour fight.

"Don't worry, if it goes over 10 minutes, we'll stop it." Edward assured.

"Pigs ass you will. You don't interrupt when Isebelle is fighting. You'll end up as purple smoke." The Major snorted.

"Mind if we prolong this fight for a little? I want to talk to her." Alice piped up. I shrugged. "Great, let's go."

We were running for about a minute before she stopped suddenly.

"What's up Alice?" I asked carefully.

"How do you make him so happy?" She whispered.

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, in case some of you are confused, Isebelle is Bella. If i decide to continue it all will be explained.**

**I've noticed that most of my stories are connected by Bella and Jasper. This will hopefully change soon, just to give ya'll some variety.**

**I put heaps of work into my chapters and love what i do (i'll soon enough be putting up daily posts) but i don't get any response from ya'll. I'm not going to put it on HIATUS or whatnot but i would like a little more support. If you have any ideas whatsoever about story lines or pairings, let me know.**

**I'm having surgery in 22 days and would like, maybe, at least 10 reviews by then? It's going to be harder to update regularly when i'm in the wheelchair but each time i do update i'll make sure to post at least 2 chapters.**

**Don't forget, push this little tiny button, right below and i'll send you a huge cupcake that i made at school. They may not be edible, but it's the thought that count. I could always get Jasper deliver it.**

**Ohh! Imagine Jazzy in a postmans outfit. He he.**

**Please review, it'll lift my spirits after surgery.**


End file.
